


under the sun with my feet in the sand

by CuddlyCookie1360



Series: rayllum prompts [1]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Day At The Beach, F/M, Fluff, Pre-Relationship, Prompt Fic, Rayllum, rayla and callum cant decide whether they're being playful or serious, read the notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 10:30:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19439623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuddlyCookie1360/pseuds/CuddlyCookie1360
Summary: "It's not," he started, but the words caught in his throat. He was never good at saying things that were difficult to say. He whispered, "It's not any fun without you."Rayla's eyebrows creased together, and she seemed conflicted. Finally, she peeked behind him at the water, then at their hands, then at his face, and said, "You better not drag me into the water."





	under the sun with my feet in the sand

**Author's Note:**

> *so i wrote this on the beach
> 
> *these will be short for the most part, sorry but I can't write 10,000 word stories everyday
> 
> *also i can't write fluff anymore uhhh i usually write feelings-stuff not happy times
> 
> *theres a lot of drama with the creator of the official prompt list. i honestly don't really know what's going on, so i'm just staying out of it and following my own list. i started writing this before i found out about anything so i kept the prompt as just 'summer'
> 
> *also i stg if the rayllum fandom becomes toxic im--
> 
> *i don't want a big book of prompts because in my list, i included a lot of the mini stories I've started and i want them to be their own thing, so they're all just part of a series cuz i also want a big list of individual stories
> 
> *also it's my friend's birthday so happy birthday ellen
> 
> *title from malibu - miley cyrus

"Rayla, just for five minutes!"

"I already said no, that's final."

"Raylaaaaaa!"

Callum clasped his hands together, pouted, and put on his best puppy dog eyes. Out of the two brothers, Ezran had always had better puppy dog eyes, but since he wasn't there in Xadia, Callum's would have to do.

Rayla stared at him, keeping a black expression. How could she be unaffected by the puppy dog eyes?! Callum was both astounded and slightly offended. It seemed her decision was final after all.

But then Zym trotted over in all his baby dragon glory and gazed up at Rayla, and he saw the faintest crack of a smile and crease of her brow. She slumped over in defeat. "Fine."

He didn't celebrate yet. He needed more confirmation than 'fine.' "Really? We can?"

"I said fine."

"Fine isn't a yes."

"Then yes, we can go, Callum."

Only after she fully agreed did he celebrate. A wide grin broke out on his face and happiness fluttered through his chest. He reached for Zym and held him up in victory. "Whoo hoo! We convinced her Zym!"

Zym looked completely confused, but he went along with it anyways and puffed his chest out and tried to look smug.

Callum spun him around in a circle and then set Zym down. He rushed forward and wrapped his arms around Rayla, who made a noise of surprise. "This is gonna be so much fun! Oh, I remember going to the summer lodge all the time and Ezran would play in the sand- do Xadian beaches have sand? Anyways--"

"Slow down, rambling prince," Rayla said, pushing him back and holding him by his shoulders. "Can we actually get there first?"

If Callum could see himself, he'd imagine his eyes sparkling like in an anime. "Yeah. Yeah, let's go!"

He grabbed Rayla's hand and started dragging her away, and it wasn't until she pointed it out that he realized he didn't know where he was going. But Rayla picked up on his slack.

***

He wasn't sure what exactly he was expecting, maybe something crazy, like red sand or purple waves or mountains or random magical creatures to be roaming around.

Well, there was none of that.

It wasn't different enough to not feel like a beach, but it was different enough to feel like a Xadian beach. The sand was more orange, but it sank under his feet and fluttered through his fingers just like the sand back home. The ocean didn't seem more vibrant per se, just clearer so the blue color shined through. There were no banthers or dragons or even any people other than their little group, and although it was so similar to beaches in the human kingdoms, it made his eyes light up all the same.

He excitedly picked off his shoes and dropped them, along with his backpack, in the sand, and he peeled off his jacket and tied it around his waist. As much as he wanted to dive into the water, neither him nor Rayla had a spare set of clothes. Rayla also took off her boots. Zym trotted around their pile of stuff as Callum ran off towards the ocean.

The waves weren't really cold, but they weren't warm either. They lapped over his bare feet, and he happily splashed around, kicking up mini waves and watching bubbles foam at the top. Zym wandered over too, and when the ocean hit his legs, it seemed to go through him like a shockwave, and Callum laughed as Zym twirled around, splishing and splashing in the water. The scene was happy, soft even, but something was missing.

Rayla stood off to the side, crossing her arms and looking apprehensively at the ocean. She looked annoyed almost, and Callum felt a little bad. All he had wanted to do was see the beach again, but he remembered Rayla's fear of water and guilt settled in his stomach. He walked over to her and gently grabbed her elbows, uncrossed her arms, and held her wrists in his hands. He smiled softly. "Come on. Nothing can hurt you all the way up here."

"That's why I'm staying up here, dummy," Rayla replied.

He took a step back, letting their arms hang between them. "We won't go far out. Just to where the waves crash in, okay?"

"Callum..."

"It's not," he started, but the words caught in his throat. He was never good at saying things that were difficult to say. He whispered, "It's not any fun without you."

Rayla's eyebrows creased together, and she seemed conflicted. Finally, she peeked behind him at the water, then at their hands, then at his face, and said, "You better not drag me into the water."

His face lit up. She quickly added, "And I'm not going where the waves are."

He nodded his head rapidly. "Deal!"

He dropped their hands and sprung towards the water, Rayla trailing behind him. When the sea first hit her feet, she flinched, but stubbornly stayed. Zym and Callum bounded over to her, squishing sand between their toes and kicking up sprays of water at each other. When Callum looked at Rayla, smirked, and brought his hand down into the sea, she held up a finger, peered into his very soul, and said, "Don't you dare."

He didn't end up splashing her. But later, when she got him, he complained it wasn't fair.

They played around for a while. One time lightning started foaming around Zym's mouth, and Rayla dived at him to hold him above the water before he could strike it and shock them all.Callum had to chase birds away from their shoes and bags, and the two of them had to keep a constant eye on Zym like he was a toddler, which they supposed he was except in dragon form.

At one point, Rayla had worked up the nerve to go a bit deeper into the waves, which wasn't much deeper because she was still near the shore, except the waves went up to her ankles instead of just her feet. Callum was a bit ahead, keeping his watchful gaze on Zym, who was trying to paddle in the sea, when Rayla jumped up, flailed around and squeaked.

"What is it?" Callum asked, jogging over to her as she shook her leg and nearly toppled over ungracefully.

"Something- ugh," she groaned, crossing her arms and pointedly not catching Callum's eye. "Something touched my leg."

He glanced around, bending down to examine the ocean. Some strings of green fluttered around, and picking one up, he held it in front ofRayla. She jerked back, and a teasing smile rose onto his face. "What, are you scared of a little seaweed?"

She pouted and turned away. A laugh came from behind her. "Are you really this epic, daring, fearless assassin, but you can't handle seaweed?"

She mumbled something under her breath and threw up her arms. She angrily marched back up to the sand where their bags and shoes were and she plopped down, sitting on her heels. Callum continued laughing at her, and seeing her annoyed expression directed right at him, he shook his head with a grin and returned to watching Zym's poor attempts at swimming.

A bit after, while Rayla decided to use her time to do an inventory check, she heard a shriek from Callum, followed by an irritated, " _Zymmm_!" Looking up, she saw Callum trying to shake out his shirt and Zym flapping his wings in the water. He squeezed water from the garment, but he was still soaked. She silently congratulated Zym in her head.

But then Callum trotted over to her with Zym on his heels and held his arms out and whined, "Raylaaaaa! Zym splashed me!" like a child complaining to their mother.

She pushed him back with her sandy foot. "Get away from me, you're all wet."

Callum pouted and made grabby motions with his hands. "Raylaaaaaa!"

"No."

"Rayyyyllllaaaaaaaaa!"

"No!"

A grin broke out on his face, and he lunged for her. She rolled away, popped back up onto her feet, and dashed away as he ran for her again. He chased her across the beach, kicking up sand, laughing the whole way. They danced around, Callum keeping his hands out in a hug motion, her trying to kick up water and splash him. He wasn't expecting to be able to catch her; she could easily outrun him if she wanted to. But he still ran after her and she halfheartedly zoomed away, Zym following behind them.

Eventually, she twisted her body to see how close he was, and he slammed into her, not expecting her to stop. They fell back, Rayla hitting the damp sand and yelling in surprise, Callum doing his best to keep himself from face-planting using his arms. They ended up in a weird position, Rayla on her back in the sand, Callum overtop of her, arms pressed into the ground by her shoulders. Once her mind caught up with their fall, she stayed frozen in place, not wanting to move an inch in case she hit Callum.

He looked down at her, seemingly confused, and she could feel his breath on her face and she was hyperaware of his arms by her shoulders, pinning her so she couldn't get away, and had his eyes always been that green and had she ever noticed how pink his lips were--

A giggle bubbled from Callum's throat, and by the time she had gotten over her mini panic, he was full on laughing at their situation, and she found herself laughing along too. Zym had caught up and he trotted over to them, smiling along even though he didn't know what they were laughing at. Finding himself bored, the baby dragon moved on to examine a hole in the sand, leaving Callum and Rayla to continue giggling.

She smirked at Callum, though butterflies fluttered in her stomach. "So, I'm epic, fearless, and didn't I tell you I was daring?"

His giggling trailed off, and he smiled softly down at her as he let one of his hands find their way to her hair. He brushed a piece of it behind her ear. "I take notes."

She hummed, and she found herself grabbing his hand and lacing her fingers through his, wondering how the atmosphere changed so quickly and how she didn't mind. She whispered, "Well, I'm glad I could provide such great word choices."

"You're very creative," Callum murmured, and she found her eyes wandering around his face, searching for what, she didn't know, and she could feel his breath on her nose and his eyes were half-lidded and she started to lean up and she grabbed his scarf.

Then a wave crashed over their heads, and panic built in her throat when she couldn't breathe and she hated water. By the time she could inhale air again, her mood had turned sour. She sputtered and coughed on salt water and Callum sat up and laughed, shaking his head and letting drops of water drip out of his hair. She pushed herself up and stood, shaking her arms, squeezing her hair, and stomping back up the piles of sand, leaving Callum to trail after her.

"Come on, that was funny!"

"I blame you for this! If you're cold later, don't come crying to me!"

After that, Rayla had grown bitter enough and was forcing them to move on from the beach, and the two put on their shoes as Callum continued chuckling about their predicament and she grumbled and cursed him under her breath. Zym glanced between the two, and their trio walked away, Callum and Rayla halfheartedly arguing the whole time.

And later, when they had made a fire and Callum was shivering, Rayla still let him sling his arms around her shoulders and huddle close to her.

**Author's Note:**

> *okay but concept: a beach episode


End file.
